


He’s Not Mine, But Maybe You Are

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Series: Could I Be Yours? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, I really suck at writing angst, Jealous/Hurt George, Light Angst, M/M, its 1 am, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: Weddings were never really George’s thing, especially when his longtime crush was the groom. Luckily, a friend of his wants to help him. But this friend doesn’t want to be just friends.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Mentioned Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Could I Be Yours? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057724
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	He’s Not Mine, But Maybe You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourGaygerBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGaygerBoi/gifts), [NBRFVE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBRFVE/gifts).



> I’ve written more QNF stories than I have DNF stories, when this ship goes viral I want everyone to tag me in them.
> 
> No jk
> 
> Lol, I had to get 2 shots today, my arms are in pain but I write for you guys. <3

He didn’t know how to control it, he had left the room many times and punched a hole in the bathroom wall. He tried to swallow it down and smile like everyone else. But no matter what, the bubbling feeling of jealousy spiked through his veins. It wasn’t right, he should have been happy for Dream and Fundy. But he wasn’t, and he hated himself for it.

George displayed his best smile as the vows were being exchanged between the soon-to-be-married couple. Averting his eyes to the others around him, he noticed some people were crying and smiling. Wilbur was practically balling his eyes as he stood between Dream and Fundy in front of the crowd. Technoblade (who even though was a traitor, still got invited to the wedding) looked bored, like he was watching Opera on repeat. Tubbo and Tommy were giggling about something in the corner of the room, probably a sexual joke. Quackity, was biting his nails, and George could have sworn as soon as he looked at him Quackity looked away from the Brit. As if he were watching George the entire time. 

“I now pronounce you Husband and Man!” George’s eyes shot up to the front as Wilbur’s voice rang through the room. “You may now kiss the ‘bride’!” He watched painfully as Fundy kissed Dream, and as soon as it happened he left the room and went outside. Far to much to handle for him.

After a few minutes he returned, everyone was celebrating and laughing. Dream stood beside his new husband with a big smile, his white mask covering his eyes. They had games prepared, and if he had to be honest it was quite fun. Games like Blindfold tag, Arrow shooting, and his personal favourite, Dunk The Techno.

Hours of faking his smiles and forcing laughs were never that hard for George, he did it a lot. Mainly because he never wanted people to really understand his emotions, he liked being secretive. But this was insane, he had to watch the man he had loved slip from his fingers and there was nothing he could do about it. Hours sped by like seconds, and soon the party was over. It was just Dream, Fundy, George, Sapnap, and Wilbur.

The brunette was playing with his phone when he noticed Dream calling him over, his heart almost jumped out of his chest but he went over to him anyways.

“George! I’m married!” Dream said, he sounded excited, maybe even dumbfounded. George gave a small smile in return and patted the taller on the shoulder.

“Did you just realize that? That’s pretty bad husband-ship, Dream.”

“What no, shut up.” They both laughed together. George gave a genuine smile, this was fine. Being able to just talk like this with Dream without any feelings of jealousy was nice.

“I’m exhausted, I think I’m going home tonight. Good night, Dream.” It wasn’t lie, he was physically and mentally tired. Dream nodded in agreement and rested his chin on his hands.

“Alright, make sure to get a good nights rest, goodnight! Lo-“ They both froze. ‘I love you’ wasn’t a thing he could say so freely anymore, especially to George. Not when Dream has already almost lost Fundy because of how close him and George were.

“Goodbye Dream.” George said after displaying a bittersweet smile. Dream looked at him through his mask, and swallowed. The one sentence had a different meaning for both of them.

Tears began to fall as George speedran out of the building, but came to a complete stop when he tripped over someone sitting on the steps going that go down to the ground. 

“Oh, George! There you are, I’ve been looking for you.” Even though it was dark out, he knew that voice. 

“Quackity? I thought you went home?”

“Uh, well. I was waiting for you to come out.” The black haired boy said in return. It was a flustered reply, and it sounded like Quackity was scrambling for words.

“Here, let’s go over there where the light is so I can actually see your face.”

They two walked toward a nearby bench that had a sealantern over it. Quackity was fidgety, which was seriously weird. He was never nervous, in fact he couldn’t be more self confident. They stayed silent for a while before Quackity decided to speak up.

“Why are you crying? Is it because Dream is now married?” It wasn’t an accusing voice, but it was more understanding and caring. George’s looked down at his hands and wiped a couple more tears off his face.

“Why would I be crying over something like that? Dream is my best friend, I’m happy for him.” He shifted uncomfortably as Quacktiy eyed him carefully.

The taller shuffled towards George and pulled him into a lazy embrace, with one arm around his neck and the other supporting himself. “George, you can tell me anything.”

The Brit let out a bitter laugh and subconsciously gripped his hand into Quackity shirt, he but his tongue to try to stop the whimpers from escaping his mouth as he quietly sobbed in Quackitys arms.

“It’s just, I never would’ve thought that one day he would leave me. He looked so... so... Happy? I just couldn’t interfere, I didn’t want to hurt him.”

The younger nuzzled George’s hair and gently rubbed his hand on his neck. “Do you love him?” He asked in a soothing voice.

“God Yes, I love him so much it hurts.” George finally broke out into tears, whines and hiccups escaping his throat. Quackity only held on tighter and ran his free hand in George hair.

“You deserve better than him, maybe he just isn’t the one for you.”

The black haired boy kissed the shorter forehead, still holding him in a protective hug. George was mumbling random things, which sounded like he as saying “I’m sorry” over and over again. It was heartbreaking to see him like this, Quackity did his best to comfort George as much as possible.

After the crying, George had finally calmed down, and was breathing heavily as he clutched Quackitys hand. They didn’t know how long they spent there, but it seemed like just a few minutes, in reality it was actually 3 hours. At some point George fell asleep, and Quackity hummed happily. The flustered feeling, however, came back as he saw how cute George was in his sleep.

“It isn’t the right time yet, but don’t worry. When he’s ready, I’m tell him how I feel.” He whispered to himself as he picked up George and brought him home. “Then maybe you could go up to Dream, point at me and say to him with pride that I’m yours

**Author's Note:**

> IT FRIKKIN DELETED MY STORY THE FIRST TIME BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY HIT THE STUPID RESET BUTTON. 
> 
> Pain.
> 
> Also, if this story is inaccurate it’s because I didn’t watch the wedding vid because I low key hate Dream x Fundy-


End file.
